


Making A List

by crafteemusic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crafteemusic/pseuds/crafteemusic
Summary: This is a Johnlock ficlet for the 2020 Advent Challenge!!! Today, December 9th, the prompt is "Making a list".
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8
Collections: 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Making A List

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos, comments, and prompt suggestions. Pls inbox me also if u just wanna talk or nerd out! :3333

Sherlock woke on a bright sunny morning to an empty bed. He frowned and reached his hand out to touch the vacant spot. It was cold. John had been up for a while, then, he thought.

He laid on his back, mentally thumbing through all the possibilities of where his husband had gone. John didn't work on Wednesdays, but was it possible that he was called in? He is a medical doctor after all and those positions sometimes require extra time in the office, what with human emergencies and all. There was a small feeling of guilt in his gut about not knowing his own husbands work schedule that he pushed away. This new case that John had already dubbed "The Adventure of the Blue Corpses" was not easily crackable and required a significant portion of his time. Sherlock rubbed his eyes and put on his dressing gown. 

Sherlock stopped just short of the doorway into the living room and smiled. John was there in the plush hedgehog onesie one of his blogs fans had sent him. He had cleared the coffee table of clutter... or, more accurately, pushed it to the side so there was room for whatever he was doing. He was focused, mindlessly chewing on the end of a pen, lost in thought staring at the notebook Sherlock noticed was labeled “LISTS”. 

“A bit early for day-end brain dumps, John, isn’t it?”

John jumped slightly, broken out of his thought reverie. He quickly turned the page, the hood on his pajamas slipped down off his head. “Sherlock!” His face lit up in a smile. “I didn’t know you’d be up this early!”

Sherlock furrowed his brow and glanced at the clock. “It’s ten in the morning, John. You should hardly be surprised that I’m conscious on a perfectly useful Wednesday morning.”

John smiled, scooting over to make space on the couch. “I’m glad you’re doing better, my dear.”

In the back of his mind, Sherlock was very aware of his recent bouts of nightmares regarding Moriarty’s suicide years prior and recent subsequent reappearance. For the past three months Sherlock had had so many questions regarding the legitimacy of Moriartys video. The obvious answer was that this video was prerecorded and released by an accomplice. Sherlock had seen Moriartys brains blow out of the hole he made in his own skull. He had seen the blood... so much blood. That amount of blood loss was simply unsurvivable, but here he was, teasing Sherlock and the whole of England again.

The whole thing bothered him greatly and he had only in the past couple days gotten it under some semblance of emotional control. He done a good job of keeping his emotions out of it recently, thinking about it purely rationally. Of course this new corpse case forced its way to being his main course of study and interest, but that was purely work. Solving cases, moving on to the next case. The emotional reaction to Moriarty's return was what scared him. But, as John had said, it’s completely understandable to feel strong things against the man who threatened your life and the lives of your loved ones multiple times...

Sherlock closed his eyes and shook his head. “Just being "better" is not good enough.”

John furrowed his brow. “Don’t be daft, of course it’s good enough. If you get consistently better at handling emotional traumas you’ll eventually be well enough that it won’t ruin your sleep schedule.”

Sherlock gazed sincerely at his husband, deciding to lighten the mood. “I am plenty capable of ruining my sleep schedule by myself, thanks.”

John chuckled. “I’m glad you’re up,” he said. “I need help deciding on Christmas gifts for Mrs Hudson and the Scotland Yard/ St Bart’s gang. As well as your brother and maybe your parents... I’m not sure if we have to get them something different now that we’re married.” He pointed to the current page in his notebook, a page completely blank other than a list of the names of their close friends.

Sherlock frowned. “That’s everyone we know, John. Have you done no planning before now?”

Scoffing a bit, John gestured to the tinsel, festive couch pillows, and candles around their living room. “I decorated!”

Sherlock smiled. “You’re right. I should help a bit I guess.” He moved closer to John who leaned his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock kissed the top of his husbands head and pointed to Mrs. Hudson’s name. “What’s wrong with our annual gift of a tea set?”

John sighed exasperatedly. “Would YOU want a fifth tea set that you only really use with the people who gave it to you? It seems a bit in bad taste to gift her that again.”

“What about a new husband?”

Johns eyes widened. “Who do you have in mind?”

He paused to think a bit before answering. “Well, the Baker down the street is single and jolly. That should make for good husband.”

A giggle came from John. “Sherlock, is that what you look for in a husband? He has to be single and jolly and that’s it?”

“No, no, John. You’re different. We weren’t searching for each other. You were searching for a flat and I was searching for a flat mate. I had no idea you’d be living with me forever.”

“But you think I’m jolly.”

Sherlock let the question hang in the air. He cleared his throat. “So, how are we going to magically gift Mrs Hudson a Mr Husband.”

John thought for a bit. “They have gift certificates?”

“Not to my knowledge. You’re the one who does the shopping.”

John narrowed his eyes. “You’re the one addicted to the Baker Street Baker croissants. You go in there far more than I.”

“Ok, no they don’t. Maybe we could pre-pay for a bit of her trips there? She goes to the supermarket for all her groceries so we’d have to introduce her to the heaven that is Mr Bakers bread.”

John nodded and penciled in “Baker Street Baker...husband??”

“Who else do we need to curse with gifts of useless objects?”

His husband softly laughed. “Husbands are useless objects, eh?”

“Oh, you know what I mean.” Sherlock lightly swatted John on the leg and wrapped his arms around him, enjoying the warm fuzziness that was his quite useful husband. “Let’s think about my ghastly brother for about thirty seconds. That’s all I’m able to bear.”

“Maybe a keto cookbook?”

Sherlock chuckled. “My dear, Mycroft fell off of that wagon months ago.”

John screwed up his face in thought. “A new pair of trainers?”

“He already has loads.”

“Or a... salad bowl...”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m afraid that’s too drab even for my brother.”

John exhaled. “A book?”

Sherlock looked intensely at his husband. “Really? A book?”

“Well,” John blurted out, exasperated. “I’d like to see you come up with something better!”

Sherlock made a show of looking at his watch. “Oh no, looks like our thirty second time limit is up. No gift for Mycroft this year. What about Mol-“

“No no no,” interrupted John. “We’d never hear the end of it if we didn’t give him anything. Your brother likes to brag about being minimalistic but there must be a thing he collects and doesn’t have quite enough of.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened. “A belt. I’ll go out and find him a nice belt. Makes him feel good about himself when he’s able to cinch it one notch tighter.”

John nodded and wrote it down next to Mycrofts name. “Alright. Good enough. Now Molly. What should we get for Molly?”

Sherlock let out a deep sigh. “Hell if I know. According to you, she’s only recently started getting over me now that I’m 7 months married.”

“Bout time.” John whispered. 

“Do we have to get her anything?”

“I think it’s best if I pick out her gift and just say it was from the both of us.” John circled her name in the list book and wrote ‘John finds a present because it’s Molly.’

“Sounds good.”

“Lestrade. What should he get.”

Sherlock laughed “the stick out of his ass, John. That’s what he really needs.”

John smiled with him “I’m sure he could say the same about you.”

Sherlock smoothed back Johns hair. “Yeah, but I also have my stick up your-“

John turned red and rushed to stop him from going further. “Oh my, um, ok, uhhh” he locked eyes with his husband. “No. Let’s get him a deerstalker or something.”

Sherlock smiled mischeviously and kissed Johns cheek. “Why don’t you like my innuendos, John?”

John spluttered “I-I do bu-not now”, his face growing even redder. 

His lips were right next to johns ear, which he knew drove him crazy. “John,” Sherlock whispered, “let us take a break.”

Goosepimples erupted all over his body as John closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. He really did have to get this list in order. But the hard part was over. They’d organized gifts for the most important people... he didn’t really need Sherlock’s input on the rest of them didn’t he? Besides, Sherlock wasn’t helping a lot anyway...

John rolled his eyes and put the notebook and pencil on the coffee table. “When have I ever been able to resist your whispers, Sherlock.” 

Sherlock shrugged excitedly as John interlaced their fingers. They smiled at eachother and stood up. 

John reached up and kissed his husband. “Do you know what I’m getting you for Christmas, Sherlock?”

Sherlock cradled Johns face in his hands. “I don’t.” John opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Sherlock interrupted. “And you don’t know either. You asked me for input on gifts for these people we know but only an imbicile couldn’t note that my name was missing from your list. Based on the pencil indentations I can see from the back of the previous page in your notebook, you’ve considered some pretty raunchy things but erased them all.”

John opened his mouth again. He wasn’t sure if it was surprise or a desire to speak, but he quickly closed it and looked, expressionless at Sherlock. “Whatever are you talking about?”

Sherlock smiled and yanked John toward the door to the hall. John gasped as Sherlock put his lips to his ear. 

“I personally think,” Sherlock breathed, “that the Spreader Bar is the way to go. I’ve always wanted to try that on you.”

John gasped and felt his knees start to get weak. He could feel his cock stiffening at the thought of being laid out under Sherlock, unable to close his legs so his husband could have full access for as long as he wanted. 

He coughed, moving with Sherlock toward the sanctuary that is their bedroom. “That- That doesn’t have to be a ch-Christmas present.” Sherlock let out a soft low moan as John smirked. His cock was now fully hard and he could see based on pupil dialation and the flush in his cheeks that Sherlock was in a similar state. 

Sherlock’s heart beat faster as he practically ran with his husband into their room. “Good.” He closed the door behind them. “I also liked the idea of a cock ring”

John beamed “I’ll pencil that in then,” and kissed him. Clearly they didn’t care if Christmas came early. They were going to enjoy time together whenever they wanted to.


End file.
